Briser le lien
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils s9-10] Sam aurait voulu briser leur lien, se montrant blessant avec Dean. Mais c'est bien impossible, il aime trop son frère pour ça.


**Titre : **Briser le lien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Tomber est permis, se relever est obligatoire.

**Note :** Spoils saison 9 et 10

* * *

Il avait été blessant. Exprès. Sam avait peut-être vraiment cru pendant disons au moins une heure que Dean pourrait ne plus être son frère. Juste un partenaire pour le travail, quelqu'un à qui il n'était pas attaché, à qui il n'avait pas besoin d'être attaché.

Comme si on pouvait décider ça comme ça.

Il avait eut envie de briser le lien, parce que c'est vrai, Sam en voulait à Dean. Il voulait mourir, il allait mourir, pour de vrai, enfin, et à la place il s'était fait posséder par un ange et avait tué Kevin, à cause de son frère. C'était la malédiction des Winchester et leur incapacité à laisser tomber, leur sens du sacrifice décuplé, et leur désir de se protéger l'un l'autre quitte à dire merde à toutes leurs croyances et préceptes. Tout le monde le savait, si vous voulez rendre fou un Winchester, faites du mal à l'autre. Et pourtant ils arrivaient toujours à s'en sortir, toujours à se relever des plus terribles épreuves, même de l'enfer. Parce que tomber était permis, se relever était obligatoire.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Dean était allé trop loin et Sam lui en avait voulu. Avait cru lui en vouloir.

Quelle hypocrisie, quel mensonge. Dire à Dean qu'il n'aurait rien fait si les situations étaient inversées c'était simplement trouver les mots qui lui feraient mal et lui balancer en pleine figure. Si la situation avait été inversé, Sam aurait remué le monde pour sauver son frère, et si remuer le monde n'avait pas suffit il aurait remué l'espace, le temps, il aurait même menacé Cas s'il avait fallut.

Et quand c'était arrivé, quand Dean était mort dans ses bras, avec ses paroles _« je suis fier de toi »_, Sam avait sentit l'univers se fissurer. Son grand frère, son super héros, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, était morte et Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Qu'il n'avait que lui au monde et que renverser un chien ne suffirait pas pour le réparer.

Sam vendrait son âme pour faire revenir Dean. Il vendrait son âme, et plus encore. Quitte à appeler Crowley, à lui jurer fidélité ou toute autre connerie, tant qu'il ramenait Dean. Quitte à menacer une faucheuse, à menacer La Mort lui-même. Il sauverait son frère parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Vivre avec Dean, se battre avec Dean, avancer avec Dean.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être seul qui l'effrayait, c'était le fait d'être sans Dean. Parce qu'être sans Dean c'était comme se noyer dans l'air, chercher un sens à ce qui n'avait plus de sens, se battre contre le néant.

Il en avait voulu à son frère, mais quelle ironie, parce qu'à cet instant, s'il avait eut un ange sous le coude, Sam l'aurait enfoncé dans le corps de Dean par la force pour le sauver.

Et le voilà qui était prêt à supplier Crowley. Mais Crowley n'était jamais venu jusqu'à lui. Il avait ramené Dean et Dean avait disparu. Encore.

Sauf que cette fois-ci Sam n'avait pas laissé tomber, il n'avait pas arrêté de chercher, il n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait manipulé et torturé pour retrouver Dean et tant pis s'il devenait aussi mauvais que ceux qu'il chassait d'habitude. Tant pis s'il perdait son âme dans l'opération. Son âme n'avait aucune valeur s'il n'était pas avec Dean.

Même apprendre que Dean était devenu un démon n'avait pas suffit à l'arrêter. Rien ne l'aurait arrêté, rien ne l'arrêterait. Sauf peut-être la peur de tuer son frère dans l'opération, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Des tas de fois il avait dût séparer des familles en tuant un frère ou une sœur qui était devenu un monstre, et voilà que dans la même situation il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Dean. Il devait le guérir, le sauver, le ramener. Entraîner sa mort n'était pas envisageable. Et heureusement Cas l'avait aidé à sauver Dean, et Dean était redevenu lui-même. Et ils étaient ensemble à nouveau.

Et maintenant Sam repensait à ce qu'il avait dit. Que Dean ne pouvait plus être son frère, juste son partenaire. Qu'ils devaient briser le lien. Comme si c'était possible, comme si le dire à voix haute, le jeter au visage de Dean, allait changer les choses pour de vrai. Sam avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps tellement ça avait été stupide. Faire la gueule à Dean, lui en vouloir, lui dire ça, n'avait rien changé. Il était toujours son frère, il était toujours sa famille. Son oxygène. Sa raison de vivre. Malgré les disputes, malgré les coups bas, malgré leurs erreurs, Sam avait besoin de Dean, Dean avait besoin de Sam. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient les plus faibles.

Et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient les plus forts.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis une grande fan de la relation fraternelle de Dean et de Sam, donc j'ai écris une fic sur eux et sur ce que dit Sam à Dean dans la s9, qui m'avait traumatisé !


End file.
